Traditional far field lithography is diffraction limited. To print high resolution images, high numerical aperture (NA) exposure system are often required. The increase of NA has created various challenges, such as smaller dose latitude, smaller depth of field (DOF) and higher reflectivity from substrate, etc. Recently, near field imaging has been reported as a method to print features smaller than the diffraction limit of optical lithography. However, contact or proximity printing has been known to cause resist defects and mask contamination, and portable conformable mask (PCM) proposes only the use of different exposure sources between 1st and 2nd exposures, requiring the use of two steppers and transportation of wafers between the two stepper stations. In addition, the long wavelength exposures (e.g. 365 nanometers and 436 nanometers) provide low resolution patterns. There exists a need for efficient methods and related photoresists for near field imaging with high pattern resolution.